The present invention relates to a novel process for sealing leaks in pipes, pipelines and vessels.
In an article entitled "Detection, Repair, and Prevention of Gas Leaks", published in the American Gas Journal, August 1959, pages 16-28, it is indicated that the amount of fuel gas lost from pipelines through leakage represents a great economic burden as well as a potential safety hazard. In addition, leakage of fuel gas reduces the effective capacity of a gas distribution system. Another adverse effect of leakage is a reduction in the level of pressure in the distribution mains below desirable limits.